Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| obrazek = R625 Nel.jpg|Nowy wygląd Nel.png|Stary wygląd | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 24 kwietnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 176 cm | waga = 63 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 3. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne i Bawabawa | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Gamuza | debiut w mandze = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 145 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Tomoko Kaneda | angielski głos = Colleen O'Shaughnessey Stephanie Sheh (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) }} ,Bleach Official Character Book MASKED, strona 180 była Tercera (3.) Espada. Znana jest także jako – mała, dobroduszna dziewczynka Arrancar. Mieszka na pustyni Hueco Mundo ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi, byłymi Fracción: Dondochakką Birstannem i Peschem Guatichem oraz ich "zwierzątkiem" Bawabawą. Wygląd W formie dziecka jest drobna oraz wydaje się być bardzo sympatyczna i niegroźna. Ma wielkie, beżowe oczy i sięgające do szyi, zielone włosy. Kły dolnej szczęki są większe, niż w przypadku normalnych. Na głowie ma pozostałość po masce Hollowa wyglądającą jak czaszka. Jest ona pęknięta wzdłuż swojej lewej połowy. Po tej samej stronie brakuje czterech zębów. Pod oczami ciągnie się pozioma, szeroka linia koloru ciemnego różu. Pod maską, od czoła do nosa ciągnie się szeroka, pionowa blizna po ataku Nnoitry. Dziewczynka ubrana jest w prostą, sięgającą do samych stóp, ciemnozieloną sukienkę z kapturem i długimi rękawami. Nel w dorosłej formie może się pochwalić pełnymi, kobiecymi kształtami. Jej oblicze przybrało na powadze, a kły dolnej szczęki nie są tak duże, jak w formie dziecięcej, jednak zachowała z tamtego okresu kilka cech, jak na przykład blizna, czy ciemnoróżowa linia pod oczami. Pozostałość po masce Hollowa różni się nieznacznie, gdyż ma tylko zaostrzony kształt, pęknięcia na niej są mniejsze, posiada parę zakrzywionych rogów, lecz wciąż brakuje tam kilka zębów. Jej sukienka rozdarła się, tworząc odsłaniający brzuch top z golfem i krótkimi rękawami oraz spódnicę połączoną z nim skrawkiem materiału. Na górnej części pleców ma wytatuowany numer "3", co pokazuje jej byłą przynależność w Espadzie. Osobowość Nel jako dziecko jest głupiutka i milutka. Jest dość łatwowierna względem nowo poznanych osób. Jak przystało na dziecko, lubi się bawić, głośno krzyczeć, śmiać się i wygłupiać oraz zaczepiać innych. Jest wyjątkowo przyjacielska, psotna i odważna. Ma beztroskie i proste podejście do życia. Podczas podróży po Hueco Mundo jest zazdrosna o przyjaźń Rukii z Ichigo, z którym sama zdążyła się zaprzyjaźnić. Po tym, jak kilka razy uratował jej życie, chce mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć i przez większość pobytu w Las Noches nie odstępuje go na krok. Nel jest bardzo uczuciowa i skora do okazywania przywiązania, jednak czasami potrafi być z trochę uciążliwa. Najważniejszymi wartościami dla małej Nel są przyjaźń i rodzina (jest jednym z nielicznych Arrancarów, którzy posiadają rodzeństwo, choć w jej przypadku jest ono przybrane). Jako kobieta, Nel jest bardzo poważna i dojrzała. Wydaje się lubić pouczać mniej inteligentnych towarzyszy. Tak, jak swoja dziecięca wersja jest bardzo zażyła z Peshe oraz Dondochakką i przy nich jest rozluźniona. Wykazuje się wysokim intelektem i lojalnością. Jest niechętna do walki, do której zmusza się wyłącznie w razie konieczności, którą najczęściej jest ochrona bliskich. Neliel swoją postawą wzbudza respekt i szacunek. Poza swoją powagą jest uprzejma, kulturalna i troskliwa, na co dowodem jest jej stosunek do przybranych braci. Historia 190px|thumb|left|Nelliel jako Espada Gdy była w Espadzie, często była wyzywana do walki przez ówczesnego 8 Espadę, Nnoitrę Gilgę. Za każdym razem, wzywając ją na pojedynek, 8. Espada ostatecznie przegrywał, czym był zirytowany. Pod koniec jednej z nich, Nnoitra stwierdził, że to miała być ich ostatnia walka i Nelliel powinna ją skończyć, jak trzeba. Odmówiła, mówiąc, że przemieniając się z Pustego w Arrancara przestali być bezmózgimi bestiami i jako istoty świadome, potrzebują powodu do walki. Dodając, że Nnoitrze owego powodu brakuje, co czyni go bestią, odeszła. Pewnego dnia nie mogła znaleźć swoich Fracción, Peshe i Dondochakki. Podczas poszukiwań natknęła się na Nnoitrę z odsłoniętą bronią, za co go zganiła, uważając, że to prowokacja i jeśli chce wyglądać groźnie, powinien ją schować. Gdy Nel odchodziła, wybuchła za nią ściana, pod którą ukazali się ranni Peshe i Dondochakka z wyrwanymi przez Gilgę maskami, co ją wyraźnie wzburzyło. Zadowolony Nnoitra, stwierdzając, że dał Nelliel wystarczający powód do walki zaatakował ją. Nel sparowała atak i powiedziała, iż to nie powód do walki oraz że zranił tych, na których jej zależy, za co zapłaci, po czym zaczęła się między nimi walka. Nnoitra, sprzymierzywszy się z Szayelaporro, który wówczas nie był jeszcze członkiem Espady, wykorzystał jego wynalazek i zaatakował Nel z zaskoczenia i ciął ją w maskę Hollowa, czym udało mu się ją ciężko zranić i doprowadzić do nieprzytomności. thumb|right|190px|Nel, zaraz po zamianie w dziecko Po pokonaniu Nel, Gilga wyrzucił ją oraz jej Fracción za mury Las Noches. Krótko po tym zdarzeniu pojawiła się różowa mgła. Kiedy zniknęła, okazało się, że maska Nel została zniszczona, jej moc została zapieczętowana, pamięć znikła, a ona sama przyjęła postać dziecka. Peshe i Donochakka zauważyli to i poprzysięgli sobie, że będą ją chronić od wszystkiego złego. Fabuła Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Nel bawi się z Peschem Guatichem, Dondochakką Birstannem i Bawabawą Po raz pierwszy widzimy Nel kiedy to wraz z Peschem Guatichem, Dondochakką Birstannem i Bawabawą bawią się w tzw. wiecznego berka. Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado i Uryū Ishida biegną do Las Noches aby uratować Orihime Inoue, zauważają oni dziecko uciekające przed trójką Hollowów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział, strona 19 Ichigo i jego przyjaciele widząc to stwierdzają, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie i atakują potwory. Nel krzyczy jednak na nich, iż doszło do nieporozumienia, a całe zajście to zwykła zabawa w berka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 246, strony 1-4Dziewczynka mówi Kurosakiemu, że Dondochakka i Pesche są jej braćmi, a Bawabawa to ich zwierzątko. Ichigo jest zdziwiony całą sytuacją, gdyż nigdy nie słyszał, aby Arrancarzy mieli rodzeństwo. Dondochakka wyjaśnia, że w przeszłości znalazł on Nel i że od tamtego czasu jest on jej przybranym bratem. Ichigo pyta się Nel, dlaczego różni się od innych Arrancarów, którzy przybyli do Świata Ludzi. Dziewczynka wyjaśnia mu, że tamci to Numeros, mający moc porównywalną co najmniej do Menosów Grande i są zależni od Espady. Nagle Arrancar zauważa, że Ichigo nosi czarne kimono. Pyta się go, kim jest. Kurosaki odpowiada, że jest Przedstawicielem Shinigami. Nel i Hollowy przestraszyli się, ponieważ myślą, że Shinigami należą do złych, wymyślają więc plan, który umożliwi im ucieczkę. Dziewczynka kradnie Ichigo jego Zanpakutou i zaczyna uciekać, mówiąc, że bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę. Rudowłosy zaczyna ją gonić. Chwilę później do "zabawy" przyłączają się Dondochakka i Pesche. Ishidę i Sado również zaczyna gonić Bawabawa. Nagle Nel potyka się o korzeń i upada. Shinigami szybko ją łapie i odsuwa się kilka metrów dalej. Pesche i Dondochakka również upadają. Widząc to Uryū i Yasutora szybko uciekają do Kurosakiego. Bawabawa wywraca się na leżące Hollowy. Nel nie dowierza, że Ichigo ją uratował i uświadamia sobie, że wcale nie należy do złych postaci. Chłopak pyta się, czy nic jej nie jest, na co ona zaprzecza. Ichigo oświadcza, że muszą już ruszać. Nel robi się przykro, że nowo poznany przyjaciel już ją opuszcza i zaczyna płakać. Nagle spod piasku wyłania się strażnik Las Noches, Runuganga, który tarasuje dalszą drogę.Manga Bleach; Rzozdział 246, strony 10-12 Wyjaśnia, że dostał on informację o ludziach najeżdżających Las Noches oraz, że przyłączenie się do nich Nel jest niewybaczalne. Ichigo używa Getsuga Tenshō, przecinając głowę strażnika na pół. Po chwili Runuganga zrasta się z powrotem. Nel wyjaśnia, że strażnik jest całym piaskiem na obszarze wokół Las Noches. Ichigo rozumie, że nie można go zabić, dlatego decyduje się na ucieczkę, aby pomyśleć o strategii. Strażnik tworzy ruchome piaski, które zaczynają wciągać bohaterów. Ichigo pyta Nel, czy potwór ma jakiś słaby punkt. Arrancar wyjaśnia, że jest to woda. Kiedy Runuganga ma już połknąć wszystkich unieruchomionych w jego pułapce, nagle zostaje trafiony lodowym pociskiem który go zamraża. Potwór przewraca się i roztrzaskuje. Kurosaki ogląda się za siebie i dostrzega Rukię, która zadała ów cios, oraz towarzyszącego jej Renjiego. Ichigo kieruje się w stronę przyjaciół. Na miejscu pyta ich co robią w Hueco Mundo. Rukia wyjaśnia, że też chcą pomóc uratować Orihime''. Cała grupa wyrusza w dalszą drogę na grzbiecie Bawabawy. thumb|right|190px|Nel zazdrosna o Ichigo patrzy na Rukię Nel boi się Rukii i Renjiego, dlatego cały czas siedzi blisko Ichigo, kurczowo trzymając się jego rękawa. Rukia pyta rudowłosego, dlaczego dziewczynka ciągle na nią patrzy. Mała Arrancar robi się zazdrosna. Całą sytuację złośliwie komentuje Renji, twierdząc, że Ichigo jest popularny wśród panienek. W dalszej części rozmowy dowiadujemy się jak Rukia i Renji przybyli z Soul Society do Hueco Mundo. Nagle ziemia zaczyna się trząść i spod ziemi wyłania się kolejny piaskowy strażnik. Po dotarciu do ściany Las Noches Ichigo i Renji przebijają się przez ścianę monumentalnej budowli. W środku rozdzielają się, aby szybciej przeszukać cały gmach. Pozostawiają oni jednak Nel i jej braci samych. Nel postanawia dogonić Ichigo i podążać dalej za nim, wbrew poleceniom swoich braci. thumb|left|190px|Nel i Ichigo spotykają Dordoniego Nel i Ichigo przemierzając długie korytarze napotykają dziwacznego mężczyznę. Przedstawia się jako Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, jest on Privaron Espada z numerem 103.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 251, strona 19Dordoni chce za wszelką cenę walczyć z przybyszami, w tym celu wystrzeliwuje on w ich stronę Cero. Pocisk nie czyni im jednak żadnych szkód, gdyż Nel połyka pocisk i wypluwa go z powrotem na napastnika. Rozwścieczony Dordoni atakuje Nel, którą w ostatniej chwili ratuje Ichigo. Ichigo przeprasza Nel, że przez niego została ona zraniona. Dordoni prowokuje Ichigo, aby ten włożył swoją maskę Hollowa. Ichigo zostawia Nel i natychmiast pokonuje przeciwnika przy pomocy swojej maski. Dordoni dziękuje, że pokazał on mu swój najsilniejszy cios po czym traci przytomność w wyniku obrażeń. Kiedy po pewnym czasie budzi się, Ichigo tłumaczy mu, że Nel uleczyła go za pomocą swojej śliny, która to posiada lecznicze właściwości. Dordoni wyjaśnia Ichigo i Nel, dlaczego ich zaatakował. Kiedy próbuje zrobić to ponownie, Ichigo szybko odchodzi z Nel. Ichigo i Nel dalej podążają przez korytarze Las Noches, gdy na ich drodze pojawia się kolejny przeciwnik. Jest nim Ulquiorra Cifer. Po krótkim pojedynku Ichigo uznaje, że jest za słaby by walczyć z Ulquiorrą, więc szybko łapie Nel i zaczyna z nią uciekać. Przeciwnik okazuje się jednak zbyt szybki, bez trudu dogania ich i atakuje. Po krótkiej rozmowie Ichigo stwierdza, że Ulquiorra jest zapewne najsilniejszym Espadą i aby wygrać tę wojnę wystarczy pokonać jedynie jego. Przeciwnik rozczarowuje go pokazując, iż jest on dopiero numerem 4. po czym wbija rękę w klatkę piersiową Ichigo (w to samo miejsce, gdzie Ulquiorra sam ma dziurę Hollowa). thumb|190px|right|Ichigo chroni Nel i Orihime przed atakiem Grimmjowa Kiedy Grimmjow (6. Espada) zamyka Ulquiorrę w specjalnej pułapce, każe Orihime wyleczyć Ichigo, aby mógł z nim walczyć.Rozpoczyna się kolejna walka. Podczas pojedynku Ichigo używa maski Hollowa - techniki, której dotąd nie znała Inoue, i która napawa ją przerażeniem, gdyż oczy, ogólny wygląd i zachowanie Ichigo przypomina jej wówczas jej przemienionego w Hollowa brata, oraz jego ówczesną brutalność i bezduszność. Tym samym Orihime boi się Ichigo, jednak Nel przekonuje ją, że Kurosaki nic się nie zmienił, i że nie powinna się go bać, chociaż ma na sobie maskę Hollowa, ponieważ zdobył tę moc właśnie po to, by ją uratować i chronić. Dodatkowo dziewczynka prosi Inoue, aby dopingowała Ichigo w walce. Zmotywowana Orihime, ze łzami w oczach krzyczy do Kurosakiego, aby nie dał się więcej zranić, po czym ten wygrywa walkę i powoli opuszcza na ziemię Grimmjowa. thumb|190px|left|Noitra rozpoznaje Nel Po upuszczeniu na ziemię Grimmjow nieoczekiwanie wstaje, chcąc dalej walczyć, jest jednak zbyt zmęczony i ranny, aby kontynuować pojedynek. Ichigo odradza mu dalszą walkę. Podczas ich rozmowy 6. Espada nieoczekiwanie zostaje trafiony potężnym ciosem zadanym przez 5. Espadę - Nnoitorę Gilgę (jest on starym znajomym Nel - patrz historia Nel). Ichigo, któremu Espada nie pozostawia wyboru, rozpoczyna z nim walkę, jednak jest zbyt zmęczony po poprzednim pojedynku. Nnoitra dostrzega Nel. Stwierdza, że dawno jej nie widział. Ichigo pyta się skąd on ją zna. Nnoitra odpowiada ,ze dziwi go jego zachowanie, oraz fakt, że przez tak długi okres wędrował z kimś kogo nie zna. Wyjawia, że Nel to była członkini Espady. Nnoitra kieruje się w jej stronę, aby zadać jej cios. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Ichigo i blokuje potężne uderzenie zadawane nogą. Stwierdza, że mimo wszystko będzie ją bronił. Ichigo dalej walczy z 5. espadą. Jest jednako wiele od niego słabszy. Gdy Kurosaki ma prawie ginie z rąk Nnoitry, Nel pod wpływem silnych emocji wraca do swojej dorosłej postaci i walczy ze swoim dawnym towarzyszem. Przenosi ona Ichigo w bezpieczne miejsce i wyjaśnia, że chce ona odwdzięczyć się za to, że on ratował ją wiele razy. Wstając odwraca się na moment mówiąc, że wszystko szybko się skończy. thumb|right|190px|Numer Nelliel Włosy Nel rozwiewają się, a Ichigo dostrzega tatuaż na jej plecach przedstawiający liczbę 3. Z jej numeru wynika, że jest silniejsza od jego dotychczasowych przeciwników (numery 4, 5 i 6). thumb|left|190px|Resurrección Nel Nel ma znaczną przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Gdy ten atakuje ją z Cero ona przechwytuje je ręką po czym połyka i wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika zwiększając dodatkowo siłę pocisku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291 Nnoitra broni się przed jej atakiem stwierdzając, że zapomniał o jej popisowej technice. Stwierdza dodatkowo, że od czasu jej odejścia z Los Noches siła członków Espady znacznie wzrosła i jej numer nie oznacza, że jest od niego silniejsza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292, strony 1-8 Chcąc szybciej zakończyć walkę Nel uwolnienia Resurrección. Jej przewaga nad przeciwnikiem staje się wręcz miażdżąca. Nel atakuje go swoją lancą którą to z trudem zatrzymuje on dłonią.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strony 1-9 W momencie Nel kiedy ma zadać mu ostatni cios nieoczekiwanie przybiera z powrotem formę dziecka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 Nnoitra znów znajduje się na wygranej pozycji. Atakuje małą Nel. Gdy sytuacja staje się krytyczna nieoczekiwanie na pomoc przychodzi Kenpachi Zaraki. Walka kapitana 11. Oddziału i 5. Espady zmienia się w krwawe przedstawienie. Obaj doznają ciężkich ran. Nnoitra uwalnia swoje Resurrección dzięki czemu zadaje poważne obrażenia swojemu przeciwnikowi. Zaraki widząc swoje nieciekawe położenie postanawia użyć ciosu Keno którego nauczył go w przeszłości kapitan głównodowodzący Yamamoto. Cios przecina Nnoitrę wzdłuż. Upadając resztką sił spogląda na małą Nel, która właśnie odzyskuje przytomność. Uświadamia sobie, że przez całe życie ona chciała go chronić. On nie dostrzegł jednak tego i teraz płaci za to najwyższą cenę. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|190px|left|Nel pojawia się w Karakurze Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Sōsuke Aizena, niedługo po pojedynku z Asguiaro, Ichigo udaje się na patrol po Karakurze. Rudowłosy Shinigami zastanawia się nad śmiercią Chōjirō, kiedy nagle słyszy pewien dźwięk. Spoglądając przez krótką chwilę w niebo, dostrzega w końcu spadającą z niego w jego kierunku Nel. Zapłakana dziewczynka pędzi w kierunku Kurosakiego, po czym spada na niego, używając Chōkasoku. Nim nastolatek zadaje jej jakiekolwiek logiczne pytanie, była członkini Espady mówi mu, iż Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 10-11 Ichigo dopytuje Nel o szczegóły, kiedy nagle pojawia się Pesche. Arrancar ląduje w podobny sposób jak jego kompanka, jednak zamiast w ramiona Kurosakiego, wbija się w dachu budynku. Wobec słów dawnych sprzymierzeńców, Zastępczy Shinigami wzywa do domu swoich przyjaciół. Wspólnie przedyskutowują sytuację. Ostatecznie, grupa (z wyłączeniem Uryū) decyduje się wyruszyć na pomoc do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 1-3 i 9-11 thumb|190px|right|Ichigo chce oszczędzić dziewczynce makabrycznego widoku Przy asyście Kisuke Urahary, Ichigo, Inoue, Sado, Pesche i Nel wyruszają do świata Hollowów. Po krótkiej podróży przez Gargantę, grupa dociera na miejsce. Ponieważ przejście między światami urwało się w powietrzu, mała Nelliel szybko wpada w panikę. Przed upadkiem ratują ich Orihime i jej Santen Kesshun. Nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi okupujących pustynię żołnierzy Wandenreich, Kurosaki zasłania usta Nel, kiedy jednak spostrzega dookoła zmasakrowane ciała Arrancarów, jego dłoń przenosi się z ust dziewczynki na jej oczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 3-6 [[Plik:Nel i 3bestie.jpg|thumb|190px|left|Mała Nelliel opowiada o Tres Bestias]] Kiedy grupa przemierza pustynię Hueco Mundo, daleko przed nimi dostrzegają wybuch. Wtedy też zza pleców Ichigo wyskakuje mała Nel, która natychmiast rozpoznaje Reiatsu walczących z Quilge Emilou, Franceski i Cyan. Ichigo jest absolutnie zaskoczony obecnością dziewczynki na swoich barkach, ta jednak z błyskiem w oku tłumaczy mu, iż ma zamiar go chronić i osłaniać jego tyły. Dawna członkini Espady tłumaczy Kurosakiemu, kim są ; dziewczynka przestrzega rudowłosego przyjaciela przed Fracción nowej Królowej Hueco Mundo, otwarcie nazywając je trójką szalonych potworów, po czym zasłania mu oczy, naśladując gest, jaki wykonał dla niej nieco wcześniej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 4-5 thumb|190px|right|Orihime łapie Nel Wraz z trwaniem pojedynku pomiędzy Quincy a Tres Bestias, w powietrze wzbijają się coraz większe eksplozje. Kiedy Ichigo daje upust swojemu zaskoczeniu faktem ich rozmiarów, Nel przytakuje mu, raz jeszcze nazywając Fracción Tier Harribel diabłami wcielonymi. Po kilku chwilach Kurosaki dociera w końcu na miejsce pojedynku, jednak zastaje tam jedynie stojącego nad poprzebijanymi Arrancarami Quilge.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 15-18 Mała Nelliel wygląda niepewnie zza ramienia przyjaciela. Nie może uwierzyć, że Bestie zostały pokonane. Kapitan Wykonawczy Polowań przygląda się przybyszom. Szybko rzuca w ich stronę, iż Shinigami z Arrancarem na barkach to dość niespotykany widok. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, żołnierze Wandenreich ruszają do ataku, a wkrótce za nimi, także i sam Quilge Opie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strony 6-11 Kiedy pojedynek z liderem Jagdarmee robi się coraz trudniejszy, Ichigo rzuca Nel Orihime, wołając, aby ta zaopiekowała się nią póki nie wygra.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 489, strona 5 thumb|190px|left|Nelliel czule wita się z Ichigo Kilka dni później, po tym, jak Pałac Króla Dusz upada i zostaje przejęty przez siły Quincy, dochodzi do ponownego spotkania Ichigo i Grimmjowa. Kiedy niewiele już brakuje, aby między dwójką rywali doszło do pojedynku, zza pleców Arrancara wyskakuje dorosła Nel. Kobieta rzuca się na szyję Kurosakiego, po czym czule go obejmując, opowiada o stworzonej dla niej przez Kisuke Uraharę bransolecie, która pozwala jej na swobodną transformację z dziecka w dorosłą i odwrotnie. Na widok obejmującej rudowłosego Shinigami Odelschwanck, Inoue nachodzą niepoprawne myśli. Jaegerjaquez ma pretensje do kobiety, która właśnie przerwała mu preludium do pojedynku. Nakazuje jej natychmiast zejść mu z drogi. Wówczas Nel poważnieje. Poucza go o bezsensowności podejmowania walki między sobą, po czym przypomina, że Tres nie przyjmuje rozkazów od Sexty. Grimmjow przyjmuje to jako prowokację. Uważa, że odkąd Aizen upadł, ich numery znaczą tyle, co nic. Z przyjemnością deklaruje chęć weryfikacji ich siły poprzez pojedynek, jednak nim do niego dochodzi, pojawiają się Riruka i Yukio.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strony 1-8 Jakiś czas później, Nelliel, podobnie jak pozostali przyjaciele Ichigo, zajmuje się poszukiwaniem Grimmjowa, który to ruszył w pogoń za Askinem Nakk Le Vaarem. Kiedy działanie w grupie nie przynosi żadnego efektu, Kurosaki decyduje, że powinni się rozdzielić. Wtedy też każde z nich rusza w innym kierunku Wahrheltu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 635, strona 7 [[Plik:R666 Nelliel kontempluje Gift Bereich.png|thumb|190px|right|Odelschwanck przygląda się szalejącemu Gift Bereich Nakk Le Vaara]] Po tym, jak Grimmjow eliminuje Nakk Le Vaara, Gift Bereich, w którym znajdował się wraz z Sternritterem i Uraharą zaczyna rosnąć w siłę. Całemu zajściu z daleka przygląda się Nel. Była członkini Espady jest zaskoczona faktem, iż faktycznie doszło do jednego z pięciu scenariuszy przewidzianych przez sklepikarza. Będąc w stanie wykryć cztery różne rodzaje Reiatsu wewnątrz trującej strefy, szacuje, iż czekać ją będą przynajmniej dwie wyprawy ratunkowe. Żałując, że nie może w tym momencie spotkać się z Ichigo, rzuca się na ratunek konających wewnątrz bariery Askina sprzymierzeńców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 666, strony 9-11 Wyposażenie Bransoleta: Stworzona przez Kisuke Uraharę, pozwala Nelliel w dowolnym momencie przejść w swoją dorosłą lub dziecięcą postać. Moce i umiejętności Jako była 3. Espada, Neliel jest bardzo silna. Mimo stwierdzenia przez Nnoitrę, że siła aktualnej Espady jest nieporównywalnie większa do poprzedniej, Nel dotrzymuje mu kroku, używa Resurrección by ostatecznie rozprawić się z Nnioitrą, jednak z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn powraca do swej dziecięcej formy tuż przed zadaniem śmiertelnego ciosu. Dziecięca postać W tej formie nie nosi ze sobą swojego Zanpakutō. thumb|right|190px|Ślina Nel * : Ślina Nel może leczyć rany. Przez niektórych jej ślina uważana jest za wymioty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 254, strony 2-5 * Cero Doble: Mimo że w tej formie potrafi używać tej techniki, ograniczona ona jest do wchłonięcia Cero przeciwnika i następnie zaatakowania nim. Za cenę wyczerpania może wchłonąć i zwrócić Cero uwolnionej postaci byłego Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 252 * : W tej formie Nel potrafi używać szczątkowej postaci Sonído, nazywanej przez nią "Chōkasoku" - Super Szybkość. W trakcie jego używania, oczy jej maski świecą, a ona sama zwiększa szybkość poruszania się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 250, strona 4 Oryginalna postać thumb|190px|right|Cero Doble W tej postaci nosi ze sobą Zanpakutō. Mimo niechęci do walk, posiada umiejętności, które stawiają ją nieco poniżej obecnej czołówki Espady. * Mistrzyni walki mieczem: Nel bez problemu świetnie walczy mieczem, oddaje bardzo precyzyjne i silne ataki. Bezproblemowo wygrywa pojedynek z Nnoitrą (5. Espada), co pokazuje, iż może ona poradzić sobie z większością przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 293-295 * Mistrzyni walki wręcz: Jej umiejętności w tym zakresie również są imponujące, a w połączeniu z walką mieczem Nel może być niesamowicie groźna. Bez problemu gołymi pięściami wbija Nnoitre w kawałek muru Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291, strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 295, strona 17 * Mistrzyni Sonído: Jej Sonído jest również wysokiej jakości, z łatwością dotrzymuje kroku Nnoitrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291, strony 7-8 * Hierro: Potrafi blokować gigantyczny Zanpakutō Nnoitry gołymi rękoma i stopami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291; strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 295, strona 17 * |sero dōburu|po hiszpańsku "Podwajanie Cero", a japońsku "Podwójna Inkantacja Cero"}}: Jest to unikalne Cero stworzone przez Nel. Pochłania Cero wystrzelone przez przeciwnika, po czym dodaje swoje własne i oba wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika z olbrzymią siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291, strony 17-19Anime Bleach; Odcinek 192 * Zwiększona siła: Siła jej wzrasta w porównaniu do dziecięcej postaci tak bardzo, że potrafi jednym ciosem odrzucić przeciwnika na wiele metrów Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291, strona 14 lub zatrzymać Cero Nnoitry gołymi dłońmi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 291, strona 17 * Zwiększona inteligencja: W swojej dorosłej formie, Neliel zwiększa nie tylko swoje zdolności bojowe. Zmienia się jej charakter. Podczas walki znakomicie kontroluje sytuację na polu walki. Roztropnie i szybko obmyśla kolejne posunięcia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 292; strona 4-5 Zanpakutō thumb|190px|190px|Zanpakutō Nelliel |Gamyūsa|po hiszpańsku "Kozica", a japońsku "Antylopi Rycerz"}}: Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną pochwę i jasnozieloną rękojeść, natomiast tsuba przypomina dwa złączone ze sobą półksiężyce. thumb|190px|Nelliel w uwolnionej formie * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą Zanpakutō jest . Nelliel przytrzymuje miecz w poziomie, wypowiadając wyżej wymienioną komendę. Wówczas jej miecz zaczyna połyskiwać blado-fioletowym światłem, natomiast z jego końca zaczyna wydobywać się dym o identycznej barwie. W tym momencie dawna Espada wypowiada imię swego ostrza. Na skutek tego, blade połysk miecza zostaje zastąpiony falą ostrego, fioletowego światła, po którym następuje ogromny wybuch energii duchowej. Wtedy Nel przybiera swoją nową formę. Po uwolnieniu upodabnia się do centaura o brązowo-zielonym futrze i czarnym, identycznym jak końskie ogonem. Od pasa w dół ciało Nel wyglądem przypominać zaczyna dziką kozę lub koziorożca alpejskiego. Jej maska także ulega zmianie; rogi stają się dłuższe, bardziej zwinięte, a także zdecydowanie bardziej rozstawione. Jej ramiona, łokcie i dłonie zostają przykryte białymi elementami zbroi, oddzielonymi od siebie czarnym płótnem. Identyczny fragment opancerzenia pojawia się również przy początku jej ogona. W prawej dłoni utrzymuje się jej katana, przetransformowana w dwustronną lancę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strony 4-5 Czyni ja to jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy zachowują swoją broń po uwolnieniu. :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Użycie Resurrección pozwala Nelliel na używanie nowych typów ataków i zdolności niedostępnych w dziecięcej formie. :* Zwiększona siła: Jej siła drastycznie wzrasta, prawie zabiła Nnoitorę w krótkim czasie po przemianie. :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: Po uwolnieniu Resurrección jej energia duchowa znacznie wzrasta. :* |ransadōru verude|po hiszpańsku "Osoba Miotająca Szmaragdową Lancą", a japońsku "Szmaragdowa Lanca"}}: Polega na wyrzuceniu lancy bezpośrednio w stronę swojego przeciwnika z oszałamiającą prędkością. Lanca przesuwa się przy wysokiej szybkości i obraca nadzwyczajnie szybko, wwiercając się w to, co uderza. Warto wspomnieć, iż w sprzeczności z kolorem ujętym w nazwie, po rzucie, lanca promienieje bladofioletową barwą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 296, strony 6-9 Fracción thumb|right|Fracción Nel : Arrancar którego maska przypomina insekta i który jest zupełnie niegroźny. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem Dondo Chakką oraz siostrą Nell Tu i "maskotką" Bawabawa. Po tym jak Nel podąża za Ichigo do Las Noches, on usiłuje ją dogonić, lecz napotyka Uryū. On i Dondo Chakka byli wcześniej Arrancarami i podwładnymi Nel, która była wtedy 3 Espada. Ich maski zostały siłą usunięte przez Nnoitrę i zostali pozostawieni na śmierć razem z Nel. Pesche sądzi osoby poprzez ich wygląd i uważa, że Ishida jest najsłabszym członkiem grupy, podczas gdy Sado jest według niego najsilniejszy. Pesche posiada zdolność, którą nazwał Nieskończony ślizg, który polega na napluciu na podłogę, przez co przeciwnik traci tarcie. Chociaż atak wydaje się bezużyteczny, dzięki niemu broń Cirucci stała się na chwilę nieszkodliwa. W ten sposób Pesche pomógł Ishidzie w walce. Ten Fracción może używać miecza, który nazywa się Ultima i stworzony jest z tego samego co strzały Uryū, czyli energii duchowej. : Duży Arrancar mówiący w stylu Yakuza. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem i siostrą, Pesshe i Nel Tu, i zwierzęciem, Bawabawa. On, tak jak Pesche, próbuje dogonić Nel Tu, ale nie daje rady i idzie dalej z Renjim. Dondo był kiedyś Arrancarem, który służył Nel, przed tym jak Nnoitra siłą zerwał jego maskę i zostawił go na śmierć razem z Pesshe i Nel. Dondo nie posiada żadnych szczególnych umiejętności - kiedy Szayelaporro Grantz tworzy kilka jego klonów, próbują one atakować Uryū, ale wszystko kończy się na obściskiwaniu. Jego maska jest dość silna - Ishda nie zdołał jej rozbić. Dondo także jak Pesshe może używać miecza, oraz używać zupełnie nowego Cero - Cero Sincretico, które jest wystrzeliwane jako połączony atak Peschego, Dondo i Bawabawy. Dondo jest dodatkowo uczulony na punkcie swoich wzorków na plecach - twierdzi, że to nie kropki, tylko groszki. : Jest olbrzymim węgorzem i Hollowem, którego maska składa się z prostej maski z parą rogów. Jest pasożytem, który przetrzymywany jest w brzuchu Dondochakka, nie ma szczególnych zdolności Fraccióna. Pośredniczy on w transporcie dla Pesche, Dondochakka i Nel Tu. Cenzura thumb|right|190px|Różnica między mangą i anime Kiedy Nel przechodzi transformację w dorosła postać, jej ubiór zostaje nieco inaczej przedstawiony w mandze i w anime. W pierwowzorze, rozdarte, zbyt małe płótno okrywające ciało dziewczynki zostaje porozdzierane, przez co widoczna jest dolna część piersi dziewczyny. W anime, ubranie zostaje przedłużone na tyle, aby zasłaniało dokładnie całą klatkę piersiową dawnej Espady. Występy w innych mediach 190px|thumb|right|Nelliel zespolona z Hōgyoku, dodana jako grywalna postać w grze Bleach: Brave Souls W ramach upamiętnienia wprowadzenia do gry Bleach: Brave Souls fabuły i postaci powiązanych z nowelką Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, wprowadzona została nowa forma Resurrección Nelliel, zaprojektowana przez Tite Kubo. Zespolona z Hōgyoku Odelschwanck zyskuje moc のその先へ|resurekushion no sono saki e}}, dzięki której jest w stanie używać nowego ataku - .Gra Bleach: Brave Souls Ciekawostki * Nelliel, Tier Harribel i Cirucci Sanderwicci były jedynymi kobietami w Espadzie w swojej generacji. * Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Rudbornn Chelute i Franceska Mila Rose. * W mandze na okładce Nelliel ma włosy koloru zielonego, a w anime jej włosy są seledynowe. * Czasami romanizowana jako Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja ru:Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк de:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck en:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck es:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck fr:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck id:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck it:Neliel Tu Oderschvank cs:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck hu:Neliel Tu Odelschwank pt-br:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck pt:Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído